Lory Kidnapper-kun
by Acer Quercus
Summary: We all know that Lory rescued Ren and took him to Japan to become a star. But how would Julie feel about this?
1. Chapter 1

Julie came back from her agency, excited as she would be cooking dinner this evening. Kuu would help her, of course, and Kuon would pretend to be disgusted but would really be happy.

She arrived at the doorstep after walking through the perfectly manicured front garden. She could see that the hedge had been trimmed today, it was no understatement that it needed to be done, but the previous gardener had quit and they had had to find a new one.

She rang the doorbell to announce her presence and then walked in. She was calling Kuu's name when she realized that he wouldn't be back from his shoot for another half hour. No problem, she thought, she would just start preparing the vegetables beforehand. It was as she was slipping off her coat and handing it to one of the servants to take that she noticed the eerie silence. She knew that Kuon wouldn't have come running down to say hello to her, but she at least thought that she would hear him in his room.

 _Maybe he left a note in the family room._ Quickly she made her way over to the room, and her concern doubled when there was no note.

"Maybe Kuu knows where he is? Oh, where is that boy? Worrying me so much all the time!"

"Kuu, Kuu" she repeated into the phone as it dialed the number, "Where is he? Now pick up! I need your help. Please, come on, Kuu"

"Yes?" came the reply.

"Oh, thank goodness, Kuu. Where is he, do you know, do you know? He's not in the house, there's no note, when can you be back?"

"No, no … you don't mean Kuon? I don't know where, ah, where …" Kuu continued falteringly.

"Kuu, you know something. What is it? Is he okay?"

"Yes, he is fine, I know that, but I don't know where he is. Can I talk to you at home?"

"Why must it wait? I need to know about him now!"

"First, because I need to finish this shoot so I can come home as soon as possible. Also, because you need to be sitting down for this."


	2. Chapter 2

"You annoying bastard! What took you so long?!" Julie screamed at her husband. She was ready to throw a shoe at him for being so slow.

"I knew you were avoiding me! What is it? Why can't you tell me?!"

"Please, honey, don't look so dejected. Please. I'll tell you … someday?"

Kuu was counting down the time he had left with Julie before she stormed off. She wouldn't stay with him and argue; she would leave without telling him and be gone for a while. One time she had even left for a week. Kuu would have much rather preferred that she stayed with him, even if they fought, eventually they would come to a conclusion. For him, this extreme version of the silent treatment was too much; it really did remind him of why he never argued with his wife.

And sure enough, once he opened his eyes and left his thoughts, he could hear the door slamming. She was gone, and Kuu knew it would be for a while, as she got so worked up on the phone, then he delayed and purposely took long to get home (she had already guessed that), and then didn't tell her.

When he walked into the kitchen, prepared to make dinner for himself and Kuon, _wait,_ he mentally kicked himself _Kuon isn't here. Oh, why did I agree to this?_ he noticed something even more heartbreaking. The chopping board was already out, tomatoes that were sloppily cut, no, destroyed, laying on it looking dejected. He had forgotten that it was Thursday, Julie's "Family Cooking Night", and that they were going to all have Julie's disgusting food, he would pretend to like it, Kuon would refuse to eat it, and Julie would get frustrated at him. As much as he loved Julie and her ideas, she really should have left the cooking up to him. Always. Plus, her disappointment would keep her away for longer, that it had happened on her special day when she tried to get the family together despite her and Kuu's busy schedules and Kuon's increasing coldness and distance.

Kuu's mind drifted back to Kuon. _I'm sorry. Did we do this to you? I hope you can find your way now. Maybe it was my fault. I brought you up to be perfect, but in the end, you weren't, and so you went off the deep end? But I know that my Kuon is perfect. So I hope that people will see that in Japan. You will be freed of me. And Lory will take good care of you, I hope. Who will you be? Will you tell me? I want to follow you, your wonderful acting, and I can be proud of my one son. Lory, save him. Tell him I'm sorry. But tell him if I remind him of things too much. Please._ Kuu's thoughts spiraled, filled with so many questions, and not just about Kuon, but about Julie too.

By now, he had tossed all the vegetables into a large pot and turned on the stove, the best option was to make soup out of Julie's "handiwork". Sometimes Kuu wondered at her ability to continuously be a bad cook, even after almost 20 years of being with him. It was almost impossible! But that was another of her quirks that he loved, and missed when he left. He knew it was going to be a strange next few days without her or Kuon, all alone in the huge mansion.

However, Kuu knew that his busy schedule wouldn't allow him to get too distracted; he needed to focus on his work and do a good job. The directors wouldn't care about his family problems, they hired him for his reported excellence and work ethic, not for him to mope and do a mediocre job.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuu closed his eyes, in a way that was seemed very condescending. For Julie, this was the last straw and her patience was at an end. She loved her husband, but sometimes he was simply unbearable. She ran towards the door that Kuu had just come through minutes ago and threw it open forcefully, stormed out, and yanked it shut.

 _That man doesn't deserve my company._

And where was Kuon? This thought started to dominate over her anger about Kuu. he had said that kuon was safe, but he wouldn't tell her where he was. She needed to see her son!

Julie was shaken from her thoughts when her phone began ringing.

 _It's probably Kuu, asking me to come back. Well, I won't even look to see if it's him._

And she fumbled in her bag until she found her phone, and silenced it.

 _That way, if he tries to call me again, I won't be annoyed by it._

By now she was in her car, strapping on her seat belt, getting ready to find some hotel or another who could find her a place to stay.

It wasn't difficult, no one with even half a brain would have turned _Julie Swan_ down if she asked for a room. In fact, they were the ones trying to offer her a room, instead of her looking for one.

As she took the elevator up to the highest floor, she realized she hadn't even brought anything with her.

 _Oh well, the suite will probably have some pajamas I can use for tonight, and I'll send for a servant to bring some of my things tomorrow morning. I am not turning back now, especially when he's not going to tell me where my baby is!_

Julie had gotten herself pretty worked up, and didn't even notice when she ran into a maid.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, ma'am. Oh, wait a minute … you're Julie Swan!"

"Yes, I am. And you are?"

"Oh, my name's Melanie. I've heard all about you! I loved your newest line! Especially that green dress? Magnificent."

"Thank you. I'm surprised to hear that you're such a fan!"

"Of course I am! You're like a fairy tale, you know? You're beautiful, successful, and married to a handsome guy! Who wouldn't be jealous?"

"That's kind of you to say. I'm kind of tired. Could you tell me where room 309 was?"

"Of course. It's right around the corner, the second on the left."

"Great. Nice meeting you."

"Maybe I'll see you around?"

"I'm betting you will. Until then."

"Bye!"

Julie was glad to finally make it around the corner and into her room. She collapsed into the nearest seat, and breathed a sigh of relief.

 _Whew. That girl sure can talk._

She got up and started to unpack her handbag. She realized she was getting hungry, and so she ordered room service. She was sorting out the last items, when she realized that her phone was blinking, alerting her that she had a message.

 _Well, I'd better check just to make sure that it isn't anything important._

It wasn't, but it was almost more confusing, as it was from a number that she almost didn't recognize.

It was Lory Takarada's number, Kuu's old boss.

 _Strange. What could he want with me?_


End file.
